


The Tower Under the Stars (Holiday)

by fyrefalcon



Series: fyrefalcon's 2019 setleth week [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Feelings, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Regret, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrefalcon/pseuds/fyrefalcon
Summary: Or: Regret, Romance, and BlowjobsA goddess tower rendezvous five years after the original. Seteth receives something more than he was expecting.(Or, also: fyrefalcon's smutty response to the fact that you can't choose Seteth for the goddess tower pre-time skip, tyvm.)
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Seteth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: fyrefalcon's 2019 setleth week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577812
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	The Tower Under the Stars (Holiday)

**Author's Note:**

> this ficlet is 100% inspired by this lovely piece of fanart from @maloidea: https://twitter.com/maloidea/status/1173951867291865089
> 
> This is for the "Yule / Holiday" prompt for 2019 Setleth Week...and it fits...kinda...

The day that should have been the pinnacle of the Millenium Festival had dawned like any other. 

But now that the sun had set on the one-thousandth anniversary of Garreg Mach Establishment Day, Seteth found his mind wandering to everything that could have been--would have been--had Edelgard failed to tear Fódlan asunder. 

His feet carried him through the empty halls of the monastery, and instead of glossing over the crumbling stone and the scorch marks--relics of their failure to protect this place--his eyes were drawn to every flaw. Reaching the first floor, an armful of scrolls still tucked into his elbow, he sighed as he peered into the dark reception hall, absent its typical banners or music on this special night. 

Although he had always made a point of acting standoffish during the annual ball, he had truly appreciated the festivity and the pomp of the evening. He’d even enjoyed watching the students pair off as the night grew long and their bravery grew in direct correlation to their consumption of champagne. 

He put on a stern face for appearances, but like his daughter, he had a soft spot in his old heart for young love.

He’d not laid eyes on his own lover for more than a few moments on this particular day, however. 

Looking into the darkened hall, he remembered watching her spin around this room with Claude (and then any student that would have her) like it had been yesterday, her face flushed with amusement and exertion, her lack of finesse forgiven for her eagerness.

She had been especially beautiful that night. If Seteth had it to do over, he’d have asked her for a dance of his own. 

But he had not been bold back then--and it was only her prolonged absence that had allowed him to act on his feelings at all. He had to wonder...had Rhea remained, would he, even now, been holding himself back?

There was no point in considering it. He was here, Rhea was gone, and Byleth had pledged herself to him. Now, with his allegiance free to be reallocated, he would follow a different green-haired woman until the end of his days. 

He sighed, and the sound echoed in the still air. 

He turned and crossed the hallway to stand in the building’s entranceway, looking over the long gulf between the monastery and the cathedral. To the left of the ruined building, he noticed the warm flicker of a candle in the Goddess Tower, and his nerves clamored, the softness of his reminiscence fading into alarm. 

It was hardly two hours to midnight. Who could be in the tower at this hour? He’d suspect Claude or the Gautier boy, but neither had set foot in the monastery for five long years.  Although his days as a chaperone were long behind him, he still felt compelled to investigate. He set the stack of scrolls down in an alcove, and swinging a cloak around his shoulders, took the long walk through the biting cold of the Ethereal Moon towards the base of the tower. 

The candlelight on the top floor of the tower flickered in the wind, but otherwise it remained unchanged, and he was grateful that the light of the moon was bright enough to guide his way. 

Once he was standing in the shadow of the doorway to the tower, he took a deep breath and began to climb, remembering how he’d taken the same action five years ago, hoping against hope to run into Byleth, only to eavesdrop on the professor’s encounter with Edelgard instead. 

He still didn’t quite understand why, but she’d chosen him over the imperial princess. Regardless, he was grateful.

He kept his footfalls light, and turning the corner into the top floor, open to the wind but sheltered from the stars by the domed ceiling above, he saw Byleth herself. She was framed by the stone doorway and illuminated by candlelight, her face aglow.

“Hello, Seteth.” She smiled at him, and his chest unclenched. No battles over trespassing would be necessary tonight.

“Byleth.” He crossed the room, enveloping her hands and the candle in his own. “Why are you here?”

She looked into his face. “Nostalgia, I suppose. It was five years ago that I was here last. Those five years seem like yesterday, because I did not live them.” She reached out to caress his cheek. “But it has been so much longer for you. I was hoping you would come.” 

He nodded. “I was just thinking--remembering, really--the last ball. There is a part of me that misses those days quite dearly.” 

Byleth’s face shifted, and Seteth could tell she was surprised. “Truly? I would not have expected that sentiment from you.” 

Seteth released her hands, and they both turned to look out over the dark expanse outside the window, the night sky studded with stars. “And yet, it is true regardless. You know, I came here that night myself.” 

“You did?” 

“Yes. I’m sure you’re familiar with the rumor--”

“Yes, of course.” She huffed a laugh, and Seteth watched as it shifted the profile of her face. “You’re truly full of surprises tonight, Seteth. I would not have suspected you would put stock in such things.”

He clasped his hands behind his back, a familiar posture. “Hm. A man can dream, you know.”

“Indeed. So, you came here that night, five years ago…”

Seteth drew his cloak around both of them as he continued. “Yes. I--I'd hoped against hope that I would encounter you here.” 

Byleth shifted closer to him, leaning into the warmth of his arm, the candle illuminating both of their faces and flickering off the stone that surrounded them. “I have to admit...that night, I was actually hoping the same.” 

Seteth angled to face her, taking the candle out of her hands and placing it on the railing beside them so he could hold her close without risk. “You...were?”

“Yes.” 

“I had no idea--” 

“The gatekeeper told me of the rumor, and then he asked me who I’d like to meet. My mind went first to you, and so when you left, well, I saw you slip out, and I followed. ”

“Byleth, hearing this from you...heals something within me.” He tipped his forehead down and let it rest on hers before he continued. “Five years ago, I heard you tell Edelgard that you loved no one--I apologize for eavesdropping, but when I heard you speak, I could not help but listen. Your words have been lodged in my heart like shrapnel ever since.”

“Your apology is unnecessary. In all honesty, I would have done the same.” 

Seteth nodded, accepting her grace. “You have my gratitude. By that time, I had realized the nature of my feelings for you, and even though it was ill-advised to listen...well, when I heard you, I was crestfallen. I had so hoped that you might love me in return.” 

“Oh.” She squeezed his bicep, and when she spoke, he could hear the emotion in her voice. “Seteth.”

He laughed, but the sound was without humor. “When I heard her speak, and then heard you reply, I felt like I’d felt so many times that year, like our two lives were just a touch out of sync with each other. For Edelgard and me both to be here, but for her to spend the evening with you, for you admit that you did not--had not--loved another...” 

Byelth pressed a kiss to his cheekbone, and he let the rest of his sentiment slip away. “Not to worry. I’m here now, aren’t I?” 

He nodded. “Yes. Yes, you are.” 

Byleth pulled back just far enough to meet his eyes, and he studied her face as she spoke. “You know, I lied twice to Edelgard that night, five years ago.” 

“You did?” 

“I did. First, when she asked me if I was waiting on anyone. Because I was waiting on you. Or rather, I had been following you. And second, well…” Byleth took a deep breath. “As you heard, she asked me who my first love was. And she believed me when I told her I had no such stories. And so did you.” She squeezed his hand. “But the truth is that my first love...well. It was you, Seteth.” 

“Even then?”

Byleth smiled, and a warm feeling, like the welcome heat of the sun seeping down to his bones, spread through his chest. “Even then. I couldn’t go telling her and everyone else about my feelings, though, could I? I mean, surely you must know the value of discretion, if anyone does.”

“No, most certainly not.” Seteth pressed his lips into the top of her head, an earlier version of himself somehow rich with the feeling of relief. Something occurred to him. “Are you...teasing me, Byleth?”

Her voice was muffled by his chest when she responded. “I would _never_.”

He laughed into her hair. “Fair enough. I quite deserve it.” 

Byleth pulled back from their embrace, and he couldn’t help but take her in: her green hair, her wide eyes, the outfit that had so scandalized him when they had first made each other’s acquaintance on that spring day when the world was still whole. 

Now, he loved her as much for her strange choices in apparel as he did her bravery and determination, her tenderness with those she considered her responsibility, the fierce set of her mouth when she was about to insist that things go her way. 

“Byleth, I am not sure I tell you this enough.” He tilted her chin up with the fingertips of his left hand, gently, so she would meet his eyes. “I am so completely in love with you.” 

She smiled, saying nothing, and closed the space between them, meeting his mouth with her own. Without a word, Seteth knew that she returned the sentiment, and he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist, drawing her into him as he leaned against the railing.

He’d not known how much he needed this, needed to know that she’d loved him in return, needed to know that he had been mistaken.

As the stars twinkled overhead, he deepened the kiss, feeling ripe with love and then arousal as he felt her press herself into the line of his body. Her hips were close to his, her own desire for him conveyed through the small, lovely sounds in her throat, which rang through him as he felt her tongue move against his own. 

Byleth broke the kiss, and Seteth tried to suggest that they retire to his chambers, but she shushed him with a finger against his lips.

He stood still, frozen to the spot as she pressed her hot mouth against his neck, hands moving under layers of fabric to find skin. Her fingers worked at the fastening of his pants, and he felt his waistband slacken as she worked it open, her fingers cold against his belly.

“Byleth, what--?” The air was cold against the strip of exposed skin around his middle, and he wondered how she was ever comfortable with her own midriff exposed. He considered pulling away, before her eagerness shamed both of them.

“Shh. It’s late. No one will find us here.” 

Seteth scoffed, although her hands had already successfully convinced part of him to stay. His erection, now freed, radiated his warmth into the cool night air. 

“But Byleth, _I_ found you here.”

He felt her hands brush against the top of his thighs and the line of his belly, and he groaned into the darkness. “And no one else is nearly as diligent as you, Seteth.” He closed his eyes against the intensity of the sensations that even now worked to convince the rest of him to surrender to the pleasure.

He remembered her teasing from earlier and supposed she was right. “At the very least, we should extinguish the candle.”

“As you wish.” She stood up, using her breath to cast them both into darkness.

The moon illuminated a strip across the room, but it was dark enough where they stood that it was difficult to see Byleth, even though she was inches from him.

He startled as she brushed her lips against the sensitive skin under his ear, and as her hands felt their way to his erection once again, she whispered, softly, “Relax.” 

Seteth took a deep breath, feeling himself tremble at her touch. Her hot mouth sent sensations skimming over his skin, mingling with relief and love and the jangle of his nervousness, and concentrating in heat in his core. The danger he felt made him keenly aware of the depths of his own arousal.

She kneeled down in front of him, and the position was akin enough to prayer that he couldn’t help but consider, with grim amusement, that this was one way to revere a saint. There were worse ways to be worshipped, he supposed. Even if this made him _profoundly_ uncomfortable.

He knew, even with the candle extinguished, the sounds he was making would be audible to anyone who passed, anyone else whose nostalgia might lead them to the same location.

Byleth’s hands tightened around his shaft, and the sensation pulled him away from his thoughts and into sensate bliss. Slowly, she used her palm to pleasure him, and the friction kept him focused on her and out of his own head. He heard the sounds of his own wordless enjoyment echo off the stone walls that surrounded him.

The thought that they might get caught added a sense of fear--and made everything Byleth was doing to him that much more acute.

His hips matched her rhythm, pushing into her hand, and suddenly her hands were gone and he was pushing himself into the warmth of her mouth, her lips soft and firm around his length, the depth of pleasure nearly impossible to withstand. 

His fingers found their way into her hair and he breathed her name into the night, his voice ragged and intense with need. 

She didn’t respond except to return her hand to him, increasing the intensity of her presence. Seteth held himself back from the brink. 

His eyes, now adjusted to the darkness, could just perceive the green of Byleth’s hair at his waist, and she shifted to look up at him--her eyes meeting his, his cock hilted in her pretty mouth, the view at once beautiful and obscene.

He closed his eyes on a moan, the sensation and the scene before him almost too much for him to withstand. Of everything he could have _possibly_ imagined, being pleasured by Byleth in this way, in this tower, on this night--

She twisted her hand around his shaft, and the shift in sensation caused his eyes to flutter open once again. Byleth was watching him, taking in his face as she moved, and he could feel the flat of her tongue on the head of his cock, the pressure tantalizing.

She pulled away with a wet pop, and that sound, too, echoed in the small stone room. Seteth whined with agony at her absence--now that she’d started, her retreat was almost torture. 

She smiled up at him before tracking the length of him with her tongue. The feeling of her tracing the underside of his shaft, her mouth on the most sensitive skin on his entire body, sent shudders through to his shoulders, and he couldn’t help but curl forward. “Byleth--”

“Hm?” She pulled her mouth away. “Is this good, Seteth? Or do you still want me to stop?”

“No, please don't. Please--” 

Her lips curled, wicked. “Oh. Shall I continue, then?” 

His hips pressed forward in response, seeking. Distantly, he realized he no longer felt the cold. The only thing that mattered--his single point of focus--was Byleth’s mouth and what it was doing if it was not on him. 

Her hands found the base of his cock and she met his eyes as she slowly took him into her mouth, the slickness of the motion almost agonizing in its deliberation. He shuddered again, grabbing her shoulders, keening--

She pulled her mouth back and repeated the motion, slow enough to feel so, so good, but not nearly fast enough to encourage release. 

“Byleth, I--I need…” She began to move again, and whatever he had been about to say dissolved in the pleasure; she was sucking him in, again and again. “Ahh...yes.” 

The pressure and sensation built low in his belly as Byleth maintained the rhythm and friction he craved. He felt his balls tighten; if she did not stop, he would, he would--

He should stop her, before he came into her mouth. 

“Byleth, I’m, I’m going to...”

Byleth made an appreciative sound, eager and throaty, her voice muffled once again, this time by the fullness of his cock in her mouth. 

Seteth looked down at the woman before him. Noticing his attention, she rubbed the flat of her tongue against the crux of his head in a way that was just...divine.

Overcome by sight and sensation and sound, his body clenching, he released himself into her mouth, her eyes crinkling with satisfaction as she sucked him, milking him out as he rode wave after wave of pleasure, each movement sending shockwaves clear through his shoulders as he became more and more sensitive in her mouth. 

He closed his eyes against the intensity of his own orgasm, slumping against the railing behind him for support. “Ah, I--” He didn’t have words for what he wanted to say. He looked down at her face and her reddened lips and the knowledge of what they had done here was scandalous to him.

And yet, thinking on it, his spent cock twitched in Byleth’s hand, and he was astonished at himself. Centuries of living in the shadows had kept the appeal of such...encounters out of his awareness. But he could not deny their appeal.

Byleth smiled and released him, using his own linen underthings to create some semblance of cleanliness. He tucked himself away, refastening his pants, and then pulled Byleth into his arms. 

He found his voice. “Frankly, Professor, you scandalize me.” 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it.” 

He smiled. “I cannot, without being untruthful myself.”

Byleth huffed her amusement. “Now, if you’d please, I’m ready to go back to your chambers.” She smiled, and he laid a hand upon her face, cupping her cheek tenderly. “If the offer still stands.” 

He tipped her face up and kissed her, aware of just how much he enjoyed the taste of himself on her. He loved this woman, even as she challenged everything he thought he knew about himself and the world.  _ May these wonders never cease. _ “Of course it does.” 

Byleth used her magic to reignite the candle, Seteth watching with appreciation as the tendril of fire puffed out of her hand with deft control, illuminating the room around them. 

“Before we leave, though, one request.” 

She looked up at him. “Yes?”

He held out his hand. “I recalled something I regretted about the last Academy ball we were lucky enough to spend together.” Byleth wrapped her fingers around his hand, and he pulled her close. “As it seems unlikely there will be many grand events in our immediate future, will you dance with me here, before we depart?”

She nodded. "I would like that."

Seteth pulled her towards him and slipped his arm around his waist, marveling at how deeply right it felt to hold her like this--something he'd assumed he'd never feel again. Only a week before, she had still been missing, and he'd not known whether she'd lived or died. So much had changed in such a short time.

Byleth rested her head against his chest and wrapped her other arm around him, drawing him close as he swayed in the silence, humming something ancient and beautiful under his breath.

After a moment, Byleth spoke softly against him. “It seems, Seteth, that the rumor of the Goddess Tower is true.” 

He slowed his movements to respond, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion. “How do you figure? We haven’t made a wish yet tonight--and we cannot yet know if the goddess will grant our request.”

“That is true. But did you not make a wish on the night of the ball five years ago? I know I did.”

Seteth’s eyes widened. “In fact, I did.” 

He pressed his cheek against Byleth's, savoring the moment. 

Some wishes did indeed come true.

***

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to nag me to write more on twitter: @ fyre_falcon 
> 
> I'd like to continue with these setleth one shots after I finish all these prompts, so if there's anything you're dying to see in the smut department, lay it on me. 
> 
> Otherwise: comments and kudos always appreciated <333


End file.
